


Wanna Be Yours

by tsai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, ahahhahaha, and im making two high schoolers hv sex, does this count as an au, fucking hell, holy fucking shit wtf @myself, how complicated, i mean it does since volleyball isnt a thing bUT???????, just the prologue is, kagehina r childhood friends because I CAN????????, no its not gonna be in first person, the summary sucks it sounds like crack im gona kms, theyre still in a high school........, wait........., what am i doing i do NOT hv the time for this, who r u to judge me gtfo, yes its rated E because im a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsai/pseuds/tsai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting rejected by the person he loves, all Hinata wants to do is quietly mend his broken heart and possibly forget about his feelings for Kageyama. However, with high school comes a lot of drama which just ends up messing up Hinata’s situation even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is cliche DONT JUDGE ME
> 
> this is bad. im sorry mom

My first love starts in the sixth grade, when I finally learn about sexualities and come to the horrifying realization that, yes, I am indeed different. I do not see girls the same way my friends do, nor do I see my friends the same way they see each other. Honestly, it’s a difficult, messy period for me, and it ends up with me coming to the conclusion that I am never going to tell anyone about this.

Then I come to the even more horrifying realization that, yes, I am indeed in love with my best friend.

It’s difficult – having to hide this huge mess at such a young age, but I somehow get by. And that ‘somehow’ is filled with awkward glances and even more awkward slight touches.

 

I notice my first love getting more distant in the middle of seventh grade, when we all come to the realization that next year will be our last one together before we all scatter around different high schools and forget about each other in three years’ time.

It is not sudden nor is it surprising; but somehow, not sitting next to teach other during class somehow turns into not going home together and before I know it, we barely talk to each other.

Kageyama is a good person, that I am sure of. And if you knew Kageyama and heard that, you wouldn’t believe me – but after being with him for all these years, it is something that I can easily say. His intentions are never malicious.

So he must have a reason for this, I conclude after three months of this and less than a month of school left. Unfortunately, I don’t find the courage to ask Kageyama about it.

I don’t regret it as much as I hate myself.

 

I finally make some progress with my first love in the eighth grade, during a childish game of Truth or Dare. I don’t remember who proposed to play this, but I still don’t know if I should be grateful or if I should resent them.

Kageyama’s lips are soft and I am shaking.

 

My first love and I stop talking near the end of eighth grade.

I’m overreacting – we don’t stop talking, but he stops initiating every conversation we have and never comes up to me to talk unless he needs something from me. I am not sure what hurts more – my pride or my heart.

 

My first love ends with cruel rejection, harsh reality and a Facebook message.

It’s summer and I don’t know what’s gotten over me. The only way I could get Kageyama’s attention was to keep reminding him of the fact that I was hiding something from him – apparently, a classmate of ours (and the only person who knows about my feelings for Kageyama) accidentally slipped his tongue a few months ago during class, and ever since then Kageyama had been trying to make me tell him.

I keep quiet, but only because it’s the only way I can get him to notice me.

 

**I can’t tell you.**

**_Why?_ **

**Because you’ll hate me.**

**_I could never hate you._ **

**You would if you knew.**

**Please just drop this.**

**_Why are you hiding things from me?_ **

 

Oh, how manipulative you are, and even then I can’t bring myself to hate you. Even though you’re pretending you still care about me.

I tell him.

I have always been weak when it came to him, and it only takes him fifteen minutes of persistent persuasion.

Honestly, I could’ve easily avoided this – just turn off my notifications and ignore him until he drops it, but no. As if I’d do something so rational. I just have to mess everything up, don’t I?

 

He rejects me.

The words hurt, they really do.  


**_I’m sorry._ **

**_I just don’t feel the same._ **

**_I really love you,_ **

**_but I’m not in love with you._**  


I should have expected this, and I don’t know why I even hoped for something different. I knew it’d end up like this – who would fall for me, anyways?  
  


_crack._

_You hear that?_

_Just another piece of my heart._

_No big deal._

 


End file.
